unbreakablemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Kitai Raige
Kitai Raige is the son of legendary ranger, Cypher Raige. He lives on Nova Prime man kind's new home. He is currently a Ranger Cadet training for the United Ranger Corps, and also the youngest person to achieve "Ghosting" in the movie. Kitai is also the second child of Cypher and Faia Raige, the first child being his deceased sister, Senshi Raige. Biography Kitai traveled with his father, Cypher, and other rangers to oversee "Ghosting" training on another planet. However, an asteroid storm suddenly appears, causing them to have to travel through a wormhole to get out of it. This caused massive damage to the ship, and forced them to crash-land on Earth. While entering the Earth's gravitational pull, the ship falls apart causing the tail of the ship and the hea went to bed with his dead sister and kiled and fed here to the monter in the hold of the ship to land one-hundred kilometers away from each other. In the crash, Kitai's father, Cypher, breaks both of his legs, one more than the other, and Kitai is given the mission to retrieve the emergency beacon in the tail. He is left with only six oxygen capsules, a cutlass, a wrist communicator, and a medical kit. As soon as he leaves the ship, Kitai starts panicking, until his father tells him via wrist communicator to "take a knee". After calming down, Cypher instructs Kitai to keep going towards the tail, until a baboon finds Kitai. Cypher tells Kitai to just stand still, but Kitai panics, and throws a rock at the baboon, causing the baboon to summon his friends. Kitai is chased in the forest until he reaches a river that he crosses swiftly. When he reaches the other side however, his father warned him that his blood has a toxin in it, to which Kitai finds a parasite on his left hand. Cypher tells Kitai how to administer the antidote, and Kitai with much difficulty successfully administers it, but due to the paralyzing agent Kitai is forced to sleep there. When he wakes up, he narrowly escapes freezing to death by reaching a warm spot, where his father told him how invented "ghosting". The next day, Kitai reaches the midaway point on top of a waterfall, in which his father figures out he was lying to him about how many oxygen capsules he had. Cypher told Kitai to abandon the mission, and that is when Kitai's emotions explode, and he tells his father that he blames him for his sister's death. After telling his father that he was a coward, Kitai jumps off the cliff, and activates his life-suit so he can glide on the air, but he is attacked by a giant condor, that damages his wrist communicator. Kitai wakes up in the condor's nest, and is about to leave when the nest is attacked by tigers who are hungry. They try to eat the condor chicks, but only succeed in killing them, as Kitai and the giant condor drove them off. Kitai then walks away as the giant condor is mourning her babies lives. He builds a raft and goes down the river, but falls asleep and dreams of his sister. He talks to her in which she is warning him to wake up, but he keeps overtalking her, until she shows him her scary face. He wakes up, and realizes that everything is freezing over, he runs off the raft, and tries to find a thermal hotspot, but is too cold to move, and he faints on the frozen grass. He is dragged into a makeshift hole by the giant condor, and kept warm even though the condor sacrificed its life for him. The day after he nearly froze to death, Kitai finally reaches the tail, and immediately locates and takes two oxygen capsules, since he is was on the verge of losing oxygen. He also finds the emergency beacon, and replaces the damaged wrist communicator and the missing cutlass his father gave him. Kitai is frustrated the beacon won't activate, until he figures out that the electrical interference from the atmosphere was blocking the signal. He traveled to the volcano, so that he could activate it from the volcano's peak, but the Ursa that was in the cage, broke out and found him. Now on the run, Kitai gets to the peak of the volcano, only to be attacked by the Ursa. Laying on the ground, struggling for air, Kitai remembers the advice from his father, and the words from his sister, and he is able to use the "ghosting" technique that his father invented. He kills the Ursa, and activates the emergency beacon, and both he and his father are rescued. The movie ends with him and his father going back to their home planet, Nova Prime, to which Kitai tells his father "Dad, I want to work with mom." Relationships Family * Cypher Raige - Father * Faia Raige - Mother * Senshi Raige † - Sister Allies * Isabella * Commander Velan * Security chief * Veteran Ranger † * Giant Eagle - Enemy turned Saviour Enemies * Ursa † - Victim * Tiger † - Victim * Monkey † References # M. NIGHT SHYAMALAN SAYS 'ONE THOUSAND A.E.' WON'T BE 3-D, BUT MAY FEATURE THE WHOLE SMITH FAMILY! # Will Smith, Son Jaden to Star in M. Night Shyamalan Sci-Fi Movie # Will Smith’s 1000 A.E. Scheduled for June 7, 2013; WANDERLUST Pushed Back to February 24, 2012 Category:After Earth (film) Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:United Ranger Corps Members